Under the Mistletoe
by ToastWeaselofDOOM
Summary: Isane watches the Christmas party for seated officers held by the 1st Division from the corner, and gets a surprise present from somebody she wasn't expecting. ONESHOT


Under the Mistletoe

**A Bleach oneshot**

**By MistressToastWeasel**

**Disclaimer: Mistress ToastWeasel claims no rights over anything Bleach related, game related, or anything of that sort. She owns only the plot of this story and nothing else.**

**Dedication: For my beta, Desert(dot)Moon, who requested (read "demanded") an UkitakeUnohana story after Ukitake had to cancel their date in _Life is a Ball_. . . . It's not UkitakeUnohana exactly, but it's featured, alright?!**

* * *

There was snow on the ground and joy in the air as Isane Kotetsu stood in the corner of the First Division's main room. It was Christmas, and Yamamoto, for reasons unknown, had decided to throw a Christmas Party. All Captains, Assistant Captains, and seated officers had been invited to attend.

Isane watched her younger sister bicker with Sentaro and quietly chuckled. Although Kiyone acted like she hated her fellow third seat, she actually did care for him, whatever some thought. Kyoraku-taichou and Ise-fukutaichou were also bickering, and Isane winced slightly as Nanao gave Shunsui a resounding "thwack!" with her fan.

She heard quiet laughter and tilted her head to see her captain and the captain of the Thirteenth, Ukitake Jushiro, standing on the sidelines, laughing at the antics of their lovesick friend. Then Ukitake said something to Unohana, who blushed and nodded. The white-haired captain offered his hand to his fellow captain and led her out on the dance floor, where several other shinigami couples were slow dancing.

She turned to watch the Captain of the Tenth and the assistant captain of the Fifth standing side by side. The shy Fifth Division vice said something and Hitsugaya blushed red before retorting with something that made Hinamori blush redder. Then, by some unspoken compromise, they hugged, and Momo placed a kiss on Hitsugaya's lips. The white-haired captain flushed scarlet.

Rukia, who had recently been promoted to the position of Assistant Captain, was glaring in the direction of the new captain of the Fifth, Kurosaki Ichigo. They, like the two third seats of the Thirteenth, were bickering. Then Ichigo said something that made Rukia blush . . . and promptly kick her orange-haired friend. Ichigo doubled over, muttering what sounded like a stream of _very_ colorful words, while Rukia smirked. Then Ichigo straightened, grabbed Rukia by the arm, and ran out of the room, dragging the petite shinigami with him.

"Vice Captain Kotetsu?" Isane was broken out of her observations by the hesitant voice of the seventh seat of her division, Hanataro Yamada.

"Yes, what is it, Yamada-san?" She smiled down at him. She had always enjoyed the company of the seventh seat. Maybe it was something about how similar they were, or how he seemed to almost idolize her.

"Um . . ." Hanataro stared at his feet. "I thought you might want to know you're standing under some mistletoe, and some of the eleventh are . . . well. . ." He blushed slightly. "Y'know."

Isane looked up and, sure enough, a clump of the stuff hung above her head. "Thank you, Yamada-san," she said, sidestepping out of the shadow of the plant.

"And, um, Assistant Captain Kotetsu?" Hanataro's blush was growing steadily darker.

"Yes?"

Hanataro stood up on tippy toes and kissed her softly. Then, his face turning darker still, he squeaked, "Merry Christmas!" and hurried off.

Isane touched her lips softly then smiled. She watched Hanataro hurry out of the room and shook her head. Leaning on the wall, she thought about how she was going to repay him the next day.

_-Owari_

* * *

**A/N: So yes.... I hope you like it!!!I know, I know, its late but IT STRUCK ME, OKAY?! STFU.....  
**

**Can you guess what Ichigo and Rukia were planning on doing?**

**And Isane was gonna pay him back with a KISS, you pervs!!!**

**But seriously, Isane and hanataro, along with Kiyone, Sentaro, Unohana and Ukitake get no love. Ichigo, RUkia, Nanao, Shunsui, Hitsugaya and Momo get lots of love, but not my favorite characters? Man, that bites. . . SHOW ISANE, HANATARO, KIYONE, SENTARO, UNOHANA AND UKITAKE MORE LOVE!!!!  
**

I support IsaneHanataro, UkitakeUnohana, ShunsuiNanao, KiyoneSentaro and IchigoRukia. If you've got a problem go build yourself a bridge and get over it!

**Beta'd by the lovely Desert(dot)Moon, the same person it was written for. :)  
**

**Reviews are like crack! Review so I can support my addiction!!!**

**Love,**

**Toasty**_  
_


End file.
